


Coin

by Anoncheyenne



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoncheyenne/pseuds/Anoncheyenne





	Coin

趁人之危一箭射穿你的心。

 

Ardyn喜欢听硬币在荷包里叮铛叮铛响的声音。这就跟存钱在银行里，存款机会发出的声音一样，让你错觉以为自己是个有钱人。

今天的Ardyn很高兴，手插在荷包里以更快的频率玩弄着里面的硬币。他的眼睛掠过一家又一家酒吧。

这家不行，招牌居然是粉红色的；这家也不行，地板用的是大理石；这家也不行，圣诞节的装饰都没拆下来。

他挑挑拣拣走过了又一个街区，路边的街灯跟着他的步子刷刷亮起来。Ardyn如果年轻个十多岁，他会跟路人说这是他的魔法。至于现在的他只想找个称他心意的地方，让脑子泡在酒精里，然后第二天躺在装着福尔马林的罐子里嘲笑来参观的学生。

他遇到了一个红灯，街对面的人反复在看手表，就在此时Ardyn下了一个决定，他抛出一枚硬币，告诉自己是正面就回家，是反面进去他接下来看到的第一间酒吧。

绿灯亮了。手背上的女神在对他微笑。Ardyn吹起口哨混在人群里走向他的天堂。

 

Ardyn第一眼就看到了坐在吧台抓着酒保手不放的年轻人。他大概喝醉了，从Ardyn进门到走到他身边他的嘴就没有关上过。他面前的桌子有一滩水渍，Ardyn瞧见了年轻人脸上的泪痕还有几颗亮晶晶的泪珠，年轻人感觉到了右边来的视线，费力眨巴了好几下才看清是张人的轮廓。Ardyn吸引了他的注意力，酒保给了Ardyn一个感谢的眼神赶紧回到了自己的工作上。

Ardyn要了一杯茴香酒，青年问他你是不是意大利人，他见过的意大利人都爱喝这玩意儿。由于他们坐得很近，Ardyn能闻到青年身上的酒气，让他联想到柑橘的味道。Ardyn还注意到他每喝一口这个年轻人脖子就会往后一缩，Ardyn故意贴近他，问他的名字。

年轻人往旁边躲开，手挥舞着驱散看不见的气味，他的眼神比任何时候都要清明，带着不屑审视着这个跟他搭讪的男人，嘴角扯出冷笑，告诉他你的搭讪方式太烂了，他的眼珠又左右在Ardyn脸上转了一圈，说你再年轻一点我大概会告诉你。

Ardyn坐回了身子，用悲伤的语调表达自己的不甘心。他拿出了一枚硬币在桌上转着圈圈玩。青年觉得自己大概是喝得太多，他怎么能从这个人的侧脸上看出可以被称为“可爱”的东西。青年甩甩头把视线投到了了桌上还在旋转的硬币上，他有了一个冲动的想法。

青年趁着硬币还没落下的时候一掌把它拍倒在桌面上，手掌和硬币接触的部分烫得让他心跳加速，他的身体变得疲倦，头脑却无比清醒，他趴在放在桌上的手臂上，瞪大了眼睛盯着自己的手，他想起以前玩过的游戏，只有自己看不见的箱子里会有什么，你来猜吧。

“你来猜吧。”他用红得像熟透了的樱桃的嘴说，“你来猜吧。正面，还是反面。”他的额头狠狠在手臂上蹭了蹭，接着才用倒映着吊灯的眼睛看向Ardyn。

当时的青年散发出一种天真的淫靡。他们周围来来回回走动着因为酒精情绪高涨的男男女女，他们都穿得整整齐齐，青年就是用被酒精蒸腾过得眼睛看着他，Ardyn就觉得脖子上的领带快要将他勒死。

“我有什么好处？”合理的疑问。

青年又把脸埋进了胳膊里，他的肩膀抖个不停，哈哈的笑声像挠在脚底的羽毛让Ardyn的下腹累积起热气。

“名字。你不是想知道吗？猜对了就告诉你。”

“那错了呢？”

“嗯…”青年歪着头想了一会，瞄到了Ardyn略微鼓起的裤裆，舔了舔嘴唇说：“我会为你准备一盆冷水。”

青年笑起来就是一只爱作乱的猫。

“来。快猜。”青年声音里的急不可耐毫不掩饰，Ardyn看了眼外面开过的汽车说出了自己的答案。

“铛铛铛！-猜错了-啊，骗你的。”青年还会模仿电视上猜谜节目的背景音，模仿某个坏心眼的主持人，给你一记大棒再奉上一堆甜枣。

青年把翻到女神那一面的硬币拢到自己身前，手指捏起来背靠着桌子，举起来对着灯光细细地看，动作像是怀疑Ardyn使了什么不入流的手段。

“Noctis。我的名字。”就在Ardyn以为他可能还要找谁借一个锤子凿开看看硬币的构造时青年说出了自己的名字。

“你不想知道我的吗？”Noctis在说完自己的名字之后没有表示出对Ardyn的兴趣，反而更专注于手上的硬币，这令Ardyn心情低落。

“啊，我以为你叫什么’勃起先生’之类的。”Noctis装出一副恍然大悟的样子，手指一弹硬币落到了Ardyn的裤裆上又跌到地上发出一声清脆的“叮”。

Ardyn弯腰捡了起来，吹了吹沾上的灰尘，一边把硬币放回口袋一边说自己不介意有这么个外号，他也愿意Noctis在床上这么叫他。

Noctis没有把自己的频率调到Ardyn的电台上，接受不到Ardyn的调戏，他指着Ardyn没喝完的酒问他还喝吗，Ardyn说你随意，Noctis仰着头一口气喝完咳嗽个不停，Ardyn拍着他的背帮他顺气，他以为Noctis讨厌这个。

“是啊，我讨厌这个。但是很多事情不会因为你讨厌就消失不见是不是？”Noctis说着拿起放在一边的外套，他都不在意Ardyn会不会跟着他一起出来自己大步走向了门口，推开门的时候要不是Ardyn闪得快他的鼻子就要撞出血，他咕哝着注意一点啊，没想到Noctis听到了并转过了身，脸上带着Ardyn刚见到时的表情，他不管这是车水马龙的大街扑进了Ardyn的怀里，手里绞着Ardyn的领带，Ardyn没听见哭声，只感觉他的脖子，收紧，收紧，再收紧。

 

Noctis执意要回家，他说自己有一套公寓只有他一个人，Ardyn总觉得这样的发展太奇怪劝说Noctis去宾馆，角力的结果是Ardyn被带回了Noctis的家。

Noctis哆哆嗦嗦半天钥匙插不进孔，Ardyn在身后忍住没笑出来，却也没有想帮他一把的意思。他就听着Noctis嘀嘀咕咕用钥匙蹂躏锁孔，最后泄愤般得对着门重重的一拍，把钥匙忘Ardyn的方向一扔，说了句你来，就乖乖让开了道。

Ardyn轻巧地转动锁眼推开了门，他先让到一边让主人先进，主人也没那么多客气，进门脱掉鞋子，啪嗒开了灯，他在Ardyn面前露出了毫无防备的后颈，Ardyn理所当然地把手里的钥匙扔进了缝隙里，Noctis哇地一声大叫，伸手进去掏顺着脊柱往下滑的东西，最后却是来不及抓住就从上衣溜出来，Ardyn的手正等在那里，绕了一圈又是回到了他的手上。

他抓着钥匙环把钥匙举到Noctis眼前，叮铃叮铃撞击出金属特有冰冷的声响，Noctis对准了右手向上一抓夺回了钥匙的所有权妥帖地塞进裤子的口袋。他指着洗手间的方向，要Ardyn自便，自己跌跌撞撞在厨房接了一杯水，喝完抹抹嘴随手把杯子扔到水槽里。他看到Ardyn一直站在一边看着自己的一举一动，Noctis把这理解为Ardyn是在害羞，来到一个陌生地方的手足无措什么的他理解。

“我现在很困，”Noctis点了点自己的头，“所以我给你十分钟。要么我们睡觉，要么你睡我。”Noctis说完了却没有从厨房走出来的意思，靠在橱柜上支撑着摇摇欲坠的身体。他的脑子里现在正在酝酿一层迷雾，他已经无法确定现在他是处在现实里或是一场春梦里。

Ardyn身上还有夜色的冷气，当他走进，Noctis打了一个激灵，他无比感谢此刻Ardyn带给他的冰凉，他抓着意识的绳子朝着光明的洞口又近了一步。

Noctis的焦点放在了Ardyn揉得乱糟糟的领带上。

第一步，放上你的手。

第二步，解开它。

“有人说你有一双好看的手吗？”这么说着的Noctis其实看不太真切Ardyn手的形状，他就觉得它们太白了。

白色。多好的颜色啊。容易激起人毁灭欲望的颜色都美丽的。  
Ardyn的动作停顿了下来-Noctis咬住了他的指节，用孩子般的好奇啃食着埋在皮肤下坚硬的骨头。他的动作很粗鲁，让Ardyn联想到餐桌上仪态糟糕的小孩。疼痛先于快感霸占了神经，Ardyn出于防卫的意识想抽出来，Noctis用眼神发出了警告。

你要抽出来我就咬断它。

Ardyn不作危险的假设。他自暴自弃地任由Noctis按照他的喜好咬着手指。他想象自己正在哺育一个婴孩，这个瞬间Ardyn和妈妈们有了共鸣。

Noctis舔干净了他留下的每一处水渍，抬起Ardyn被咬红的手，眼里是藏不住的欣喜，对比上Ardyn的怯弱，任谁都会认为Noctis会是主导的人。

Ardyn揣测着Noctis下一步可能的行动，出乎他意料地，Noctis曲起Ardyn可怜的手指按在自己的额头上，虔诚的样子犹如在进行一次晚祷。

“你喜欢我吗？”Noctis的声音能让Ardyn唤起对所有能被称之为“柔顺”的东西的印象。

你无法拒绝这样一个人。

-喜欢。

一见钟情是为你造出的词。

Noctis把自己的脸颊贴紧Ardyn温热的手掌，他的脸以Ardyn肉眼可见的速度泛起红晕。

“谢谢你。”

-我会喜欢所有喜欢我的人。

Noctis自己脱光了衣服坐在了背后的桌子上，他要Ardyn保持现在的样子就好，他喜欢Ardyn现在的样子。

他倚着墙壁调整姿势，他拒绝了Ardyn的帮助，自己舔湿了手指，动作的生涩暴露了这是他的第一次，他甚至试了了好几次才把手指插进了身下的小孔里，并且身体立马紧绷起来排斥着异物的入侵。

Noctis呼呼喘气要自己放松身体，Ardyn则搬来了就近的板凳，把椅背的一面对着Noctis，叉开双腿坐下，环抱着木头的屏障，欣赏着免费入场的表演。

“有人说..你…哈...性格很…嗯恶劣吗…”

“这是我对被人拒绝后的一点小小的报复。而且我觉得你喜欢被人看着。我们大概，彼此彼此吧？”

Ardyn话里的所指刺激了Noctis逆反的神经，他抽出了手指从桌子上下来就要捡起衣服穿好，Ardyn抓住他细瘦的手腕，搔刮Noctis光滑的皮肤，他没想站起来所以逼着Noctis站在面前低头看着他。

施加手上的力量并不重，但是却像点燃了荒野的火一样包围了Noctis。

在这样静谧的夜晚里，他赤身裸体面对一个认识只有一个小时的男人，他说这要怪酒精让他变得大胆，所有的怨言都抛给那一瓶瓶恶魔的液体吧，他只是被附身了，是酒的恶魔在追寻Ardyn，不是他自己。

“你想要怎么做？”

-占有我。

“放开我。”

“我们先从接吻开始吧。”

-好。

“不要。”

Ardyn对待Noctis的方式太过小心翼翼，他站起身捧起他的脸，手指的颤抖逗得Noctis低低笑出来。今夜他的感情太过奇怪，他如此渴望却又拼命拒绝。他闭上眼睛，仿佛身处最幽静的海底，隔绝了时间与空间，直到有人拨开水的帘幕，时钟转动，日夜更替。把心交给他。内心如此诉说。

然后睁开你的眼，呼吸一口海面上最清凉的风。

他们分开双唇，Noctis抿紧了嘴唇，苦涩逗留，他用舌头拂去。

“是苦的。”

Ardyn打破了他对接吻的幻想，皱着眉头发出了再一次的请求。

-你不是讨厌吗？

-讨厌的东西不会因为你讨厌就消失。

Noctis抬起头牙齿咬了咬Ardyn还鲜艳的嘴唇。

-所以让我喜欢上它。

Noctis说完就是一阵头昏目眩。他被Ardyn抱了起来，问他卧室的方向，Noctis不知道什么时候又摸出了Ardyn的硬币，这次连商量都不需要。

抛起，落下。再和我玩一次游戏吧。奖励是我自己。

 

Noctis害怕所有让他觉得疼痛的东西。Ardyn放进一根手指的时候他就啊啊叫起来，放在普通人身上可能会退出手指，但是Ardyn却仍然继续向前伸，他明白Noctis根本没有受伤，Ardyn不想把前戏拖得太长。

也许是Ardyn的焦躁太明显，Noctis自觉地放开身体方便Ardyn的进出。他不知道是自己天赋异禀还是Ardyn经验丰富，很快他的小穴就开始分泌出液体，濡湿了Ardyn的手指。

Ardyn把粘着他液体的手指放到Noctis眼前，在他脸上抹出两道湿湿的痕迹。

“我看到你第一眼的时候，你就在这里有一道泪痕。”他还贴心地为Noctis解释为什么要划在这里，Noctis挥开他讨人厌的手捂住自己的脸。小穴好不容易升起的热度正在一点点减退，Noctis很肯定Ardyn如果再来一次他会把他踢下床。

Ardyn惊奇地发现自己虽然忍耐快到了极限但是一到有机会能作弄Noctis他就愿意缓一缓自己的步子，好像这样也能带来和做爱相同的快感。

Ardyn试着放进两根手指，试验的结果很让人满意，Noctis毫无阻碍地顺利地接纳了，他加快了抽插的速度，两个人的卧室里响起了微弱的水声，这显然成了情欲的催化剂，Noctis终于忍不住小声呻吟起来，不自觉地抬起了下半身迎合手指在肉穴里的撞击。

Ardyn不想让Noctis就这样攀上高潮，他即时地退出了引起Noctis兴奋的手指，改为温和地揉着赤红的穴口。他顺着一个方向抚摸，看着小穴随着自己的动作吐出黏糊的液体，他想这样应该足够了，拉开拉链让勃起的肉棒被包裹进一片温热中。

Ardyn一寸寸地挺进，Noctis攥着床单胡乱摇晃着头，脖子弓成漂亮的弧形，他在挣扎却不是为了逃离，眼泪又打湿了他的眼珠，他感觉到Ardyn停下了动作，扬起头无声地询问他为什么停下了。

-我已经在你的身体里了。

Ardyn牵起Noctis的手要他去摸两人结合的地方，Noctis着迷地感受着这里传递的热度。

-喜欢吗？

Noctis重新在床上躺好。身体里多处的东西让他产生一种前所未有的新奇感，就像身体里住下了两个灵魂一样，也许会有那一天真的会这样吧？成为真正的“一个人”。

—在床上话多的男人会被怀疑-啊-！

好了，Ardyn是一个货真价实的男人。

时间累积下的热情所爆发出的力量是骇人的，Noctis的呻吟都被拍碎在快感的浪潮里，他只能拼命绞紧肉体让内壁里的东西更加沉溺于灼热的爱抚里。

Noctis陷入了迷乱里，眼见的一切都镀上了红艳的外衣。与床单接触的部分都像被虫子噬咬一般瘙痒，他只能用疯狂的磨蹭缓解这股恼人的感觉，有好几次他都以为他要从中解放了，Ardyn却拔出了肉棒戳弄他的大腿，他想坐起来，让小穴贴着床单磨蹭，或者将床单塞进去，他需要什么一刻不停地玩弄他，会受伤也好，会被夺去生命也好，他宁愿死在做爱里。

-不要...不要,玩弄...我...呜呜...

他抱起自己的膝盖，不再有任何保留，翻弄着自己烧红的穴口，只作浅浅的插入，他知道自己再用手指找到那一点插上几次他就能到达高潮，可是他不想要这样廉价的快感，他知道那些浓稠的液体才会是他的救赎。

-给我那些，白色的...

他坐了起来爬到了Ardyn身边，臀缝对准还硬挺的肉棒，屁股抬起又坐下，他保持着分寸不在Ardyn没有表态前让他进入到自己身体里。他在微妙的距离停下，跪在两边的膝盖酸到发疼，但是疼痛也会变为快感吧。Noctis攀住Ardyn的脖子，亲吻他的胡茬。他放弃了所有的警惕，Ardyn就在这时用力压下他的身体，贯穿到最深处，立马他的小腹就传来被液体打湿的触感，Noctis还睁着眼睛望着天花板，本该泄出的尖叫都化作了无声的口型。肉衾止不住得痉挛起来，Ardyn的精液填满了里面每一处褶皱。

Noctis在失去意识前还想说上几句却只能虚弱地用手指在Ardyn脸上戳了戳，他倒在Ardyn的颈窝里，露出了满足的笑容。

 

Ardyn是在公园的长椅上醒来的。穿戴整齐，他摸了摸钱包还在，打开发现除了现金以外所有的证件和银行卡都不翼而飞。  
左侧的口袋还是那几枚硬币。他交叠起双脚，探出上身，扫过跑过他眼前慢跑的女人，喂鸽子的老婆婆，他抛出了一枚硬币，起身准备开始新一天的工作。

有人在后面叫着先生，先生，你的硬币！他大喊一声，说，告诉我是数字还是女神！  
……

对方含糊的声音没传进Ardyn的耳朵却拨开了天上的乌云，太阳吝啬地射出了今天的第一束光线。Ardyn想他大概猜对了。

 

Ardyn没带工作证凭着自己的脸仍然成功地被放了进来。大楼里弥漫着一股悲伤的气氛让他不舒服，他走进自己的办公室，桌上放着最新的报纸。

他看到了头版。他的老板昨晚突发心脏病。老板的儿子将成为他的新老板。

背后的门咚咚敲了三下，他转过头，他熟悉的青年把手里的卡打开成一把扇子，挡在自己鼻子前。

-这是趁人之危的惩罚。

青年笑得像一只作乱的猫。拿出了自己的硬币。他们一起抬头看它升上天空落回他们之间。他们默契般地只看着对方。

-告诉我。是女神还是数字？


End file.
